Night of Love
by seeda94
Summary: A one shot between Aragorn and Kili and how they end up falling for each other. Lemon. M/M Slash.


I stared into Aragon's eyes from across the room. The way they glowed that almond brown color just made me tingle inside. I've had this infatuation for Aragon for a few weeks now, every time he spoke to me or even patted me on the shoulder, I always trembled at his words and more so his touch. I watched him eat gracefully as we sat at the dinner table while the dwarves shoved their faces with food. He was so graceful yet so strong in everything he had done, he was different from everyone I knew; such a magnificent human he was. We had become friends in the past few months but my feelings for him are recent, although when I first saw him I trembled so maybe it was there all along, but I could help but to still be in denial. After dinner all of the dwarves left Bilbo's house only Aragon and I remained; well besides Bilbo. He was making an ugly face and looking at the mess the dwarves had left, I couldn't help but snicker. Aragon walked over to me and grabbed my arm and he began to speak.

''Kili, let's go somewhere tonight''

His face looked so serious yet so romantic and beautiful that I couldn't help but to feel flushed. I quietly followed him out of Bilbo's house and out of the Hobbit's village until we came across cabin in the far off woods.

''Kili, this is my cabin and I thought the night here for a change rather than cramping up with those dwarves.''

I looked back at Aragon with shock.

''You want me to sleep here...with you?''

''Yes Kili that's the idea.'' he said as he gave me a mischievous smirk.

There were two mats on the floor a few inches away from each other so I took the one on the left and Aragon took the one on the right. I faced the other way because I was too emabressed to face him, I started to fall asleep about after an hour until I felt a pull on my pants. Aragon was tugging at them! I turned around only to receive a deep kiss on the lips and I was speechless, all I could do was blush and turn around in nervousness. He started to whisper in my ear.

''Kili I know you want this, I know you want me but don't worry I want you too.''

I blushed as he started to caress my cock from the outside of my pants then before I knew it, off they went! He started to rub harder through my undergarments now and I could feel myself getting so hard! He ripped off my shirt and started to lick up my chest while playing with my nipples and rubbing my crotch, I couldn't even explain how good this felt. Before I knew it Aragon was naked and hard himself, he asked for entrance and I granted it to him. He slowly pulled off my underwear revealing my bare cock as he began to stroke it over and over again, the feeling was amazing. I can feel a strong pain from behind as he stroked me, he was gentle enough to enter me slowly but there was still a sting, Ahhh! I moaned as he went inside but after the pain everything just felt so natural, like this is how we were supposed to be. He started to rub my cock harder and thrusted harder and I couldn't help but to moan at the pleasure and the pain. But yet I never wanted him to stop.

He began licking and sucking down my neck while he kissed down my shoulders and stroked my cock even faster! I was starting to get loud now, hoping no one was nearby that would hear us. Aragon's moans were turning me on even more, having him moan from my body was such a dream of mine! He started going faster until he stopped his hand.

''What's wrong Aragon?'' I asked in confusion.

''Nothing at all.'' he said as he gave me a sexy smile.

He suddenly changed positions as he put his legs on my shoulders and started thrusting again, even harder this time. He leaned down and started to lick down my cock and I moaned at every flick of the tongue. He then started to suck on my head and I grabbed the sheets as i clawed them in pleasure. He started to move more of my cock into his mouth until he was balls deep and all I could feel is his tongue twirling around my cock as he sucked and sucked my whole body trembled while Aragon controlled it with his tongue. He sucked even harder and I could feel my cock getting wetter and becoming mush inside of his mouth. He pushed his cock his hardest inside of me and started to orgasm, it was most sexiest beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. He sucked my cock even harder until I could do is scream in loud moans. ''Oh Aragon! I'm gonna! I'm gonna! Uhhh!'' I couldn't even finished my sentence before he cummed and leaked into me as he swallowed my cum that came into my mouth.

When I laid my head down to rest he told me wait because he wasn't finished yet, he then started licking at my balls. He licked them slowly until he finally put them into his mouth and sucked. Started off by slowly sucking and twirling his tongue around my sack. He then put my balls farther into his mouth and sucked even harder until I couldn't utter a word! H sucked so much until I could no longer move and I let out loud moans at the pleasure. After he finished sucking he quickly pulled my body right next to his as he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer. I could feel our cocks and sacks pressed up against each other, it just felt so natural. The rest of the night we kissed, licked and sucked on each other's lips until we both fell into a deep sleep. I was so happy because Aragon was finally mine, physically and mentally.


End file.
